DPA007: Dialga's Secret Keys
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!: Volume 2. Synopsis Hareta defeats Maylene, Crasher Wake and Fantina, thus getting three badges in the process. Hareta and Mitsumi are then on their way to Celestic Town, where they see B-2. B-2 is deliviring something to Celestic Town but gets stopped by Cynthia. When Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Celestic Town, they see that Team Galactic has almost taken over the place and they try to stop them. Chapter Plot Hareta and Mitsumi are in Veilstone City and his Piplup defeats Maylene's Machoke with Peck, earning his third badge. They then travel to Pastoria City and Piplup defeats Crasher Wake's Gyarados, earning his fourth badge. They also arrive at Hearthome City again and Hareta earns there his fifth badge. Hareta and Mitsumi are now on their way to their next destination, while Hareta has a flashback about Jun. Hareta asks Mitsumi that they should battle, surprising Mitsumi, but they see B-2 walking ahead from them. They see him carring a case and Hareta pokes him to get his attention. He sees them and says to them that he needs to deliver something to the boss, which will be used to capture the Legendary Pokémon. Revealing the secret, B-2 runs off but gets stopped by a lady. Thanking the lady, Hareta runs to B-2 but B-2 sends out his Beautifly. Piplup easily defeats Beautifly easily and B-2 sends out three Wurmple. The three Wurmple use String Shot but the attack is stopped by the lady's Garchomp. B-2 then runs off and Hareta and Mitsumi are talking to the lady, who reveals herself to be Cynthia. She suggests that they should go to Celestic Town and Hareta runs off, hoping to battle Cynthia the next time they meet each other. Mitsumi wants to run off too but gets stopped by Cynthia, saying that they should battle once too. Shocking her, she runs off to Hareta, who is calling her, leaving Cynthia behind, who seems to know Mitsumi. They arrive in Celestic Town and Hareta sees an image of Dialga. Walking around, Hareta and Mitsumi see an old woman, who is Professor Carolina, confronting Team Galactic. They are blocking the cave and Hareta and Mitsumi run off to help the professor. One of the Team Galactic Grunts gets angry and sets off a bomb, going off in five minutes. Hareta sends out his Pokémon and the Team Galactic Grunts send out their Pokémon too. Hareta and Mitsumi rush off into the cave, trying to stop the bomb. Hareta taps several buttons and they just have thirty second left, The Team Galactic Grunts run off and Mitsumi suggests that they should do the same. However Hareta and Piplup are confident that they can do something and Hareta grabs the bomb and runs to the exit to the cave. When he is outside, he throws the bomb and orders Piplup to use Brine to get the bomb as high as possible. The bomb explodes when it is just high enough in the air. Professor Carolina thanks Hareta and Hareta reveals that he and Mitsumi are friends with Cynthia. The professor shows them to relics, showing the three Lake Guardians. While the three of them are talking to each other, they get interrupted by three members of Team Galactic. The man, Hareta has met at the contest, says to Hareta that it was while ago when they last met. Hareta points out to Mitsumi that this was the friend of hers who gave his regards. Mitsumi reveals to Hareta that the man is absolutely no friend of hers but is the leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 2 chapters